Too Much Love
by dirt whispered
Summary: Sequel to Circles - Cadee and Alex are finally together, but can their love be too much to handle? Features All Time Low: Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, and Rian Dawson as well as my own characters :   rated M for a reason
1. Obvious

**A/N: Here's the sequel to _Circles_. If you haven't read it, you might want to before you start this story.**

**This story starts off where the last one ended. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope to have more up soon.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Obvious

Cadee:

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to hurt Jesse. But I had to. I had to break up with him. Alex and I were clearly more than friends, although he understood that I had to break things off with Jesse first. I wanted to be with Alex, believe me, but I didn't want to hurt Jesse who had been a good friend this summer. Hopefully we can still be friends.

I silently chanted, _you can do this; you have to do this_, in my head as I walked up Jesse's driveway. I found him in the back yard in his pool. I sat on the edge and put my feet in the water. He hadn't noticed my approach.

I took a deep breath. I was so busy trying to remain calm that I didn't notice Jesse swim over to me. I felt cool water drench me from the front.

"Hey there," Jesse laughed.

I smiled slightly, "Hi."

"I thought you were going to your friends' show in the city?" he questioned.

"Oh, I am. I wanted to come see you first though."

Jesse jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off. I grabbed a seat on the swing on the deck. Jesse joined me. He leaned in for a kiss but I turned slightly so he got my cheek. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of answering I turned to see his questioning eyes. I took a deep breath.

_You can do this; you have to do this._

"Jesse." He nodded and turned away.

"I knew it. I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner, but I knew it."

"What are you talking about?" I had no idea what he meant; I hadn't even said anything yet.

"It's him. It's Alex. You like him, right?" I turned away, staring back at the pool. "I knew it. Look, it's okay. I get it." I turned back still confused that I hadn't had to say a word yet. "Remember at the campground? I thought that you and Alex were together."

"Yeah," I answered slowly.

"It was obvious then that you two had something. I've been waiting for you to figure it out. I'm just glad I got to spend the end of the summer with you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, willing me to relax.

Obvious? Well I can see now that everyone, and I mean everyone but me could see it. How was I so blind?

"Your not mad at me?" he shook his head. "Thank you," I whispered. Wow, that was easy! I don't know why I was so worried.

* * *

Alex:

"Dammit, Alex. Get the fuck up here."

I guess I had spaced out. I was thinking about Cadee. Shocker, I know, but what else is new?

She is supposed to be breaking up with Jesse, the guy she's been dating over the end of summer, so we can be together. I know she doesn't want to hurt him. Apparently he's a cool guy. Not that I would know, I never really got to know him.

The guys and I are at the theatre in Baltimore where we always come to watch other bands. But tonight we are one of those bands. It's so cool to be able to play this venue.

Right now we are finishing setting up and doing our sound check. I walk up to the stage and grab my guitar on my way to the microphone set up in the center of the stage.

We start sound check with our newest song _Jasey Rae._ We haven't had a whole lot of practice time to work out the kinks, so we use this time to make sure we all know the song.

For some reason, I am actually nervous to play tonight. I never get nervous. This is what I love to do, but tonight seems important somehow.

After we are satisfied with the new song we fool around, playing random songs and just having a good time. I start to relax. My nerves must have been over playing at this venue. It was sort of special being able to play the venue that I went to my first concert at.

When were done with sound check, we head backstage to hang out and get ready for the show. I found Cadee and Evan in the room the venue let us use.

As soon as I enter the room, Cadee jumps up from her seat next to Evan and straight into my arms. She places a swift kiss on my lips and I laugh as I hold her so her feet are just barely off the ground. I spin her around before setting her on her feet.

"So how'd it go?" I asked, never taking my eyes off hers.

"Unbelievable! I didn't even have to say a word. He knew what I was going to say, and guess what? He totally cool with it!" she smiled brightly at me, obviously excited that there wasn't an obstacle between us anymore.

I leaned down to kiss her once more, a little more fiercely than she had kissed me.

"Okay. This is getting annoying. Do you guys always have to make out in front of us?" Jack grumbles.

I flipped him off behind Cadee's back as I smirked down at her. She winked before jumping back into my arms. This time she wrapped her legs around my waist as she began kissing me ferociously. I smiled into the kiss. I could get used to this.

"Dammit Jack! You made it worse," Zack said from somewhere behind us.

"Jeez Cay, can you please limit the PDA, at least when I'm in the room," Evan added.

She laughed as she pulled away, turning her head to stick her tongue out at the guys. I made no move to put her down. I had developed a bulge in my pants that I didn't want the guys, especially Evan, to see. Instead I moved to sit on the couch next to Evan with Cadee on my lap.

I'm sure Cadee could now feel my erection through our jeans, because she smiled at me knowingly before kissing my forehead.

* * *

Cadee:

Damn, if I had known this was what I was missing, I would have figured out how much I liked Alex a long time ago. Every time we touch it's electric. Every time we kiss it's like nothing else matters; we are the only two people in the world.

I jumped into Alex's arms again, wrapping my legs around his waist to torment the guys but ended up tormenting myself as well. Last week when I confessed how much I really did love Alex we had been about to sleep together. At least I was about to sleep with him, but he had to be noble and stop us from doing something one of us might regret. The truth is I wouldn't have regretted it. I was ready to sleep with him. I still am.

I can feel the bulge in his pants as he pulls me down with him as he sits next to Evan. I can't help but smile. I guess I can affect him as much as he affects me. I kiss his forehead and ask, "So when do you guys go on?"

"At 8:00. We have almost two hours to do whatever," Rian answers from his seat on the floor. Kara is sitting between his legs and he has his arms wrapped around her. They are so cute together.

"Any plans?" Zack asked.

"Why don't we go down to the Rec room?" Jack suggests. Everyone starts to get up, except Alex and I.

"Your not coming?" Evan questioned us.

"I think I'll stay, I need to relax before the show," Alex answered.

I glanced at Alex before answering. He looks nervous. "You guys go have fun, see you in a an hour or so."

Everyone made his or her way out the door. Kara gave me a wink and I laughed. I still hadn't moved from Alex's lap. When everyone was gone and the door closed I went to move off of Alex to sit beside him.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked as he gripped my thighs.

I giggled as I leaned down to capture his lips in mine. He responded instantly. His hands roamed from my legs to my rear, and up and down my back. While my hands found themselves moving from where they had been tangled in his hair, down his chest to the hem of his shirt.

I lifted the fabric, gently pushing it up to reveal the skin beneath. Alex figured out what I was doing and leaned forward so I could remove the shirt completely. Our lips only parted long enough for both of us to loose our shirts.

Alex tightened his grip on my thighs, lifting us off the couch, only to find myself lying on my back with him above me. Again my hands roamed his chest coming to land on his belt like they had done once before. Like before Alex froze. He pulled away to look in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

I just nodded as I began to loosen the buckle.

"I just forgot my-"

We both turned to the voice that had entered the room. Evan bent over to grab his phone off the coffee table before rushing for the door.

Alex re-buckled his belt while he stood. I sighed and then burst into giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex asked as he looked from me to the door.

I just laughed harder. I sat up and searched for my shirt, which was in Alex's hand. I retrieved the shirt, pulling it on..

Alex pulled me back down on the couch where I sat against the armrest with my legs draped across his lap.

"Seriously. What's so funny?" he asked again.

I calmed myself down enough to answer. "Evan just walked in on us," I stated simply.

"Yeah. And what's so funny about that?"

"Did you see the look on his face? I think we scarred him for life," I replied laughing lightly to myself.

Alex began laughing too.

We decided to go join the guys and Kara in the Rec room. Alex didn't want Evan to think anything more than what he saw happened. I shook my head with a smile before following him.

* * *

**P.S. Reviews would be lovely! ;)**


	2. A Story To Tell Your Friends

A Story To Tell Your Friends

Alex:

Before I know it, its time to head to the stage. Again, the nerves hit. Cadee must sense how I feel because she squeezed my hand. I look down to see her smiling brightly up at me.

She rolled up on her toes to whisper in my ear, "You'll be great! Relax."

I gave a half smile, trying to take her advice. She hugged me tightly

"Break a leg," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. I leaned down for a kiss.

"Hey, aren't you going to wish us luck too?" Jack asks with a pout.

"Of course!" she coos as she moves to Rian and Zack on her left giving each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek for luck. Finally she turns to Jack who is waiting impatiently. Instead of giving him a hug and kiss like the rest of the guys she leans back tapping him on the ass like a football player would his teammate. "Go get em," she said with a wink.

Jack's expression turned first to shock, and then to disappointment, I guess he really wanted that kiss. I can't say I blame him. The rest of us burst into laughter.

"Hey, just because you get special treatment doesn't mean you can laugh at me," he says like a little kid.

"Oh, Jacky." She leaned in and whispered something in his ear that we couldn't hear. His face lit up, his eyes going wide. Cadee smiled sweetly making her way back to me for one last hug before we took the stage.

The lights dim and the crowd grew loud. I sneak a peak to see the place is pretty full. I try to steady my nerves again. I don't know what's up with me. Why am I nervous tonight? I've done this dozens of times before. I stole a glance at Cadee who was chatting with Kara. I could feel the grin take over my face from seeing her smile. I felt calmer. Cadee was like my own personal charm. She could calm me down by just being in the room.

The MC announced our band and we ran on stage, immediately jumping into our first song _The Party Scene_. Our audiences usually responded to this song by dancing and being loud. Tonight's crowd was no different. I loved how the crowd's energy propelled me forward. It was like I was feeding off of them.

We played two more songs before I stopped the guys from starting our next song.

"Wait up guys." They looked at me with expressions ranging from "What the fuck?" to "What's wrong?"

During the last song I had seen a familiar face in the crowd. She was really into the music and we locked eyes a few times.

I gathered the guys around Rian's drum set to talk privately for a moment.

"Guys, she's here," I whispered.

"Who?"

"Who's here?"

"Jasey," I said pointing back to where I had seen her last. The guy's eyes went wide for a moment. "Is it okay if I slow down the song tonight? Like acoustic?" I asked.

I don't know why but I really wanted to play it so she would understand the words and the meaning behind them. I wanted her to know how I felt about that night.

The guys nodded.

"Do you want me to play with you?" Zack asked. I shook my head; I needed to do this on my own.

I made my way back to the microphone. "Sorry for the interruption. Impromptu band meeting," I laughed. "So, I was wondering. Is it alright with you guys if we slow it down a bit for the next song?"

At the cheers I smiled as I turned to find Evan on the side of the stage. I walked over asking him to grab my acoustic guitar from its case. Cadee was watching me questioning what was going on. I smiled halfheartedly at her as I grabbed the guitar from Evan.

When I got back onstage I searched for Jasey in the crowd. I couldn't find her anywhere.

"So this next song is pretty new," I started, still searching for Jasey. "Jasey, I know your out there, this is for you," I said as I played the opening chord.

_The lights out,_

_I still hear the rain,_

_These images that fill my head,_

_Now keep my fingers from making mistakes,_

_Tell my voice what it takes,_

_To speak up,_

_Speak up,_

_And keep my conscience clear when I wake._

_Don't make this easy,_

_I want you to mean it,_

_Jasey. (Say you mean it)_

_You're dressed to kill,_

_I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me)_

_Now there's an aching in my back_

_A stabbing pain that says I lack,_

_The common sense and confidence,_

_To bring an end to promises,_

_That I make in times of desperate conversation,_

_Hoping my night could be better than theirs in the end._

_Just say when._

_Don't make this easy,_

_I want you to mean it,_

_Jasey. (Say you mean it)_

_You're dressed to kill,_

_I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me)_

_I've never told a lie,_

_And that makes me a liar,_

_I've never made a bet,_

_But we gamble with desire,_

_I've never lit a match,_

_With intent to start a fire,_

_But recently the flames,_

_Are getting out of control._

_Call me a name,_

_Kill me with words,_

_Forget about me,_

_It's what I deserve,_

_I was your chance,_

_To get out of this town,_

_But I ditched the car,_

_And left you to,_

_Wait outside,_

_I hope the air will serve to remind you,_

_That my heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath,_

_And my words are as timed as the beating in my chest _

The whole time I was singing I was thinking about Cadee. I hadn't told her what the song was really about and I'm sure she's still wondering. I glance over to see a sad smile on her face. I know she's confused.

I get a burst of inspiration and begin strumming chords searching for something to fit the emotions swirling around in my head.

The guys are confused, watching me in my trance. I find the right tune quickly. I don't think the crowd even knew that I was playing this by ear. From the way they were swaying to the music I could tell they recognized the song.

I started off slowly, wanting to make sure my spur of the moment, 'let's burst into song' bit would be received well.

_Wait 'til after dark_

_We'll try to make a mark_

_One that stays until we're done_

_And we'll pretend again_

_Let's try not to forget where we are_

_And who we're with_

_Who we will find._

_Miles can cut this tie we've made_

_The sharp side of the blade_

_As these words play out _

_They'll try and drag you down_

_You feel like one of them _

_Who we will find_

_Miles can cut this tie we've made_

_The sharp side of the blade_

_Make sure that you can keep it_

_Make sure you keep it in your heart_

_Miles can cut this tie we've made_

_The sharp side of the blade_

_(Make sure you keep it in your heart)_

_(Make sure you keep it) in your heart_

_Miles can cut this tie we've made_

_The sharp side of the blade_

_Miles can cut this tie we've made_

_The sharp side of the blade_

_Make sure that you can keep it_

_Make sure you keep it in your heart _

_Miles can cut this tie we've made_

_The sharp side of the blade (in your heart) _

I sang the whole song without taking my eyes off of Cadee. I knew this was one of her favorite songs.

The guys came back onstage as I traded Evan my acoustic guitar for my electric one. I could hear Jack talking to the crowd as I made my way back to my microphone.

"Everyone give it up for my best friend, Alex! I think he zoned out on us for a moment."

I laughed into the mic. "Yeah pretty much. Now how about we get back to the party?"

We jumped into _We Say Summer_.

Cadee:

I stood on the side on the stage, frozen. I could feel Kara's hand on my shoulder but I couldn't respond.

First, Alex played his new song. That was cool; I knew that would happen. What I didn't expect to happen was for him to dedicate it to the girl he wrote it for, who apparently was here tonight.

Second, when we expected the rest of the guys to join Alex onstage to finish the set, Alex started a new song. It took me a minute to figure out that I knew the song. It was a Hawthorne Heights song, one of my favorites by them.

Alex watched me the whole time he sang the second song. His eyes were focused on mine as if he was trying to tell me something. I couldn't concentrate on the lyrics. My head was spinning with questions that I couldn't answer.

Why was that girl here? Who was she? Why would Alex dedicate the song to her when we were finally together? Why did he play the second song? Why was Alex staring at me? Why am I so upset right now?

I stood there, still frozen and listened to the rest of the guy's set. My eyes never left Alex. I could hear the commotion all around me: the crowd cheering, Kara running to Rian as he exited the stage, Evan high fiving someone. It all blurred together.

I could sense someone watching me closely, but I had yet to move an inch.

"Cadee? What's wrong?" I could hear the words, but I couldn't respond.

"Give us a minute," Kara said as her hand slipped into mine as she pulled me away.

I found myself back in the room we had hung out in earlier.

"Are you going to tell me what's up, or should I guess?"

I focused on Kara's face as I tried to form a sentence.

"Why? The song… who is she?" I stumbled over my words, not conveying what I needed to.

She pulled me in for a hug. I don't know how I kept myself from crying. I think I was numb.

I pulled away taking a deep breath. "Thanks, I needed that," I told her truthfully.

Just then everyone walked into the room. Rian ran over to pull Kara into a bear hug. Jack and Zack looked like they were bouncing off the walls, they were still pumped up from the show.

Alex, on the other hand, was quiet. He walked in last, eyes searching the room. When he found me he attempted a small smile, but I looked away. I was still confused.


	3. She's Got The Rhythm

She's Got The Rhythm

Cadee:

The rest of the night was awkward. I slowly made myself relax by interacting with everyone. Well, everyone except Alex. I wasn't completely avoiding him but we were barely talking. I think Alex realized my mood pretty quickly because he stopped pushing for me to answer his constant questions about what was bothering me. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him exactly why I was upset, just not here, with all of our friends. I needed to talk to him in private. Alone.

After the show, and the brief after party at Jack's house, Evan took me home. Unlike Alex, Evan didn't take the hints that I threw out, that I wasn't ready to talk.

"Something up, Cay?" he asked from his stance in my doorway.

I hummed my acknowledgement of his question, refusing to comment verbally.

"Right." He seemed to think for a moment. "You guys just got together. And now you're fighting? Come on, Cadee. What could have possibly have happened between before the show, when you two were… you know… all over each other, to after the show, when you wont even speak to him?"

I didn't answer. I didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was still leaning against my doorframe. I flipped through my dresser drawers, grabbing a pair of green shorts and a white tank top, before changing in my bathroom. When I came out Evan was sitting on my daybed facing the window. I followed his gaze, finding Alex staring back at us from his spot on his bed, walkie-talkie in hand. That's when I noticed Evan was holding a similar walkie-talkie. My walkie-talkie. He obviously took it from the hiding spot in my nightstand drawer. Evan turned, noticing my presence, giving me a look I couldn't read. Again, he was the first to speak.

"It was the song. Wasn't it?" he asked.

My eyes drifted to the window, both to avoid Evan's gaze and to answer his question. Alex was sitting on the floor by his bed, with his head thrown back, much like I had seen him plenty of times in the past when he was upset. His eyes were closed, and he held the walkie-talkie he had apparently been using moments earlier in his right hand as if it were his lifeline. As if the world would disappear if he let go. As if it were a grenade that would explode if he loosened his grip. I could tell he really wanted to talk to me.

I sighed, turning back to Evan as I sat down beside him, my back now facing the window.

"I just don't get it," I let out in a rush. "First he wouldn't tell me what the song was about last week, and now he goes and dedicates it to some girl. Who is she? And what was she doing there tonight?"

The words flew out of me in a single breath. I wasn't even sure Evan understood any of it, until he sighed and looked past me, out the window.

I willed myself not to turn around. Instead I focused on Evan as I sat there, unmoving.

"Cadee. You need to talk to him. I don't know what's going on here. But I know Alex. He wouldn't hurt you. He's the only one who can answer your questions."

Why did my brother have to be filled with good advice? Why couldn't he just tell me a lie and allow me to sulk? Seriously though, he was right. I needed to talk to Alex. I pulled the walkie-talkie out of his hands and motioned to the door. For once Evan took the hint and left me alone, shutting the door behind him.

I turned around, facing the window once more. Alex was in the same position, eyes closed. Hesitantly I pushed the 'call' button on my walkie-talkie to signal that I wanted to talk.

Alex's head snapped up to the window, his eyes searching for whom was calling him. When he saw only me in the room he smiled half-heartedly before pressing the 'talk' button.

"Hey," he said timidly.

"Hi." I couldn't bring myself to begin.

After a moment of silence he finally asked, "What's wrong, Cadee?"

I hesitated, never taking my eyes off of his, before sighing and answering his question. "It's just… why wont you tell me about the new song?" I didn't want to just come right out and tell him I was jealous of some girl that I had never met, let alone knew anything about. Instead I asked him to open up to me. Hypocritical, I know.

"I. Well, I didn't tell you at first because I was embarrassed an-"

"Embarrassed? About what?" I cut him off. What did he have to be embarrassed about?

I heard him sigh, probably unaware that his finger was still on the 'talk' button. "About Jasey… I. I met her in Pennsylvania and we… slept together." He had barely paused before he rushed out an explanation. "As the guys told you, I hadn't been much fun on tour. I would hold myself up in my hotel room, thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my head. Finally, after the guys badgered me to let loose and 'have some fun,' I realized that you were with Jesse, and there was nothing I could do about it. So that night, we were talking to a group of girls and I decided, the hell with it. Why not have a little fun? If only so I could get you off my mind. But that didn't happen. You never left my mind. I wrote the song the next day at the venue. I regretted that night. Still do." He spoke quickly, as if he wouldn't get it out any other way, his voice becoming soft at the end.

I sat there, unmoving for a moment, digesting this new information. Alex was embarrassed to tell me about a girl he slept with _before_ we were together. Not only that but he regretted doing it. He's never regretted sleeping with someone before. He had been a player. He slept with and dated girls for fun. When did that change?

"Since when do you regret sleeping with some girl?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Since I realized I love you, and she didn't mean anything to me," he answered softly.

"But you've slept with plenty of girls who 'didn't mean anything' to you. You've never regretted it before."

"I don't know." He sighed before adding, "I just… can we just forget about that. I don't care about the past. I just want to be with you."

Inside, a chorus of 'aww' rang through my head. Outside, I nodded slightly before realizing Alex might not have noticed and I voiced my thoughts once again. "Okay," I whispered.

"What?"

I couldn't tell if he hadn't heard or if he didn't know what I meant by 'okay,' so I elaborated. "Okay. Thank you for telling me. You could have told me before. I've always been your best friend, and would like to know these things."

"So, we're good?" he asked, still unsure.

"Yeah, we're good." I smiled before saying goodnight and climbing into my bed. I wasn't completely satisfied, to tell the truth. Don't get me wrong, I was glad he finally told me the story behind the song, but I also was reminded of Alex's past with girls. Somehow I had allowed myself to forget about him sleeping around. And now, I was scared. I was scared that I would be just like every other girl. That he would throw me aside when he was done with me.

But I was his best friend. He wouldn't do that to me. Right? At least I hoped he wouldn't.

ooked away. I was still confused.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update this story... it kind of got push to the back burner.**

**but it's back! yay!**

**i kind of lost my direction with this one, so i'd love to hear what you guys would like to see happen.**

**suggestions are nice ;)**

**either way... just tell me what you like/don't like**

**i _love_ you all anyways!**


End file.
